Blue Mage
, from Final Fantasy VI, is a Blue Mage.]] Blue Mage is a job in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, first introduced in Final Fantasy V. Profile Blue Mages focus on Blue Magic, a special subset of magic that uses attacks otherwise exclusive to enemies. Blue Mages often have a wide range of usefulness due to the varied spells they gain. Blue Mages usually learn Blue Magic by having enemies (or occasionally, another Blue Mage ally) use it on them, but some games have other methods to learn their magic. In some games, Blue Mages benefit greatly from the ability to control monsters, reducing the chance involved in waiting for a monster to use their skill on the Blue Mage. In some games, Blue Magic is a Limit Break command. Beyond this, Blue Mages vary in equipment and physical prowess. They are not as weak as other mage classes in terms of attack or defense, and are usually capable fighters. Of course, their true strength is their magic. As with most of the other mage classes, Blue Mages usually wear clothes and cloaks that match their magic color (blue), sometimes with a mask. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Blue Mage job class is obtained after the Wind Crystal shatters. Blue Magic is learned by everyone after any Blue Mage in the party is struck by a qualifying enemy ability; the Blue Mage does not need to survive the attack to consider it learned. The passive ability Learning lets the party acquire Blue Magic even when using other jobs. Final Fantasy VI Strago's job title was removed from the North American Super Nintendo version. Within the ''Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide, his job is given as Lore Master. The English Game Boy Advance version retained the job titles and Strago is a Blue Mage. He learns Lores by seeing enemies use an attack he can learn. ''Final Fantasy VIII Quistis can use Blue Magic as her Limit Break. Her spells are learned from various items obtained from enemies. Final Fantasy IX Quina learns Blue Magic by eating certain weakened enemies. Most random encounters teach a spell if eaten, though many enemies tend to teach the same skill. Final Fantasy X Kimahri, being a Ronso, will learn enemy abilities after using Lancet on enemies possessing said skills. The acquired Blue Magic spells can be used only during Kimahri's Overdrive, Ronso Rage. All Ronso are implied to be Blue Mages, as when the player fights a boss battle against certain Ronso, they also use Blue Magic, which Kimahri can even learn by using Lancet on them. Final Fantasy XI Blue Mage is an advanced job class. Within the story, using Blue Magic means they use powers not meant for mortals, endangering their souls. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Blue Mage appears as a garb for Lightning that allows her to use Lightning and Wind Slash, respectively (Thundara and Aeroga that deal physical damage). Lightning is unable to learn any monster skills when wearing this garb. Final Fantasy XIV Blue Mage is a job in version 4.5 described as a "Limited Job" not associated with any class, and can only learn actions/abilities from enemies. To unlock the job, the player needs to be level 50 in at least one Disciple of War or Magic class. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blue Mage is a job exclusive to humes. Blue Mages wield sabers, and, in addition to the standard ability to learn monster abilities, can gain immunity to certain status ailments. They learn their abilities by being struck by the skill they are trying to learn. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Blue Mage is a job for the hume race which combines magickal abilities learned from monsters and the use of sabers to damage the enemy. To learn an ability, a Blue Mage must be successfully attacked by a monster with that ability while equipped with the support ability Learn (learned through the Light Saber). Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Class Twelfth Moogle from the Cranberry Knights represents the Blue Mage class. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) In the Duel Colosseum, when selected, the Blue Mage job card increases the appearance rate of job cards. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Blue Mage job card appears in the Labyrinth mode, and increases the appearance rate of job cards while in effect. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Blue Mage is a character available to the party. He uses the Missile ability during battle. It unlocks at level 14. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Currently the Blue Mage is not a playable character. However, the job's sprites can be found in the game's data. FFRK Blue Mage sprites.png|Blue Mage sprites. Final Fantasy Explorers Blue Mage is a the job unlocked after defeating 750 monsters. The Blue Mage is a well-rounded tank, booster, debuffer and damager. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius For the third season of the game, Fina becomes a Blue Mage. Differently from the norm, Blue Magic is learned through story progression, rather than taking damage from specific enemy abilities. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Blue Mage job appears with five Water-elemental cards. FarisBlueMage TCG.png|Trading card of Faris as a Blue Mage. BlueMage XI TCG.png|Trading card of a hume as a Blue Mage. BlueMage2 XI TCG.png|Trading card of a galka as a Blue Mage. BlueMage3 XI TCG.png|Trading card of a mithra as a Blue Mage. BlueMage Explorers TCG.png|Trading card with artwork from ''Final Fantasy Explorers. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals The Blue Mage appears on a gold card. KotC Blue Mage Male.png|Blue Mage (male). KotC Blue Mage Female.png|Blue Mage (female). Related jobs Feral Youth Gau's job in ''Final Fantasy VI is listed as "Feral Youth" and he is something of a mix of Blue Mage and Berserker, learning all of a monster's abilities (including passive abilities) in his Rage, but the player loses control of him and he will use his skills at random. Gun Mage The Gun Mage is a dressphere and is the Final Fantasy X-2 equivalent of a Blue Mage. Their Blue Bullet command lets them use enemies' skills once they have been used upon the Gun Mage character in battle. Vampire The Vampire is an optional asterisk in Bravely Default, that serves as the Blue Mage equivalent. It is obtained after defeating Lester DeRosso in the Vampire Castle. Like the Blue Mage, Vampire's can use a set of abilities known as "genome abilities", that allow them to use enemy skills after getting hit by them. Catmancer The Catmancer is an asterisk in Bravely Second: End Layer, that serves as a Blue Mage equivalent replacing the Vampire from the previous game. It is obtained after defeating Minette Napkatti in the Harena Sea Caves. Similar to Blue Mages, Catmancer's can learn two separate ability sets known as "Catmancy" and "Cat Mastery", after being hit by the enemy attack. Only one character needs to be hit to learn the attack. Gallery V B Mages.PNG|Main cast of Final Fantasy V as Blue Mages. Blue Mage V.PNG|Bartz from Final Fantasy V as a Blue Mage. Ffx2-gunmage.jpg|Rikku, Paine, and Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 wearing the Gun Mage dressphere. Ffxibluemage.jpg|A Elvaan Blue Mage from Final Fantasy XI. LR FFXIII Blue Mage.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Ffta-h-bluemage.jpg|A hume Blue Mage in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. TA2-Hume BlueMage.jpg|A hume Blue Mage in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. PFF Blue Mage M.png|A male Blue Mage in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Blue Mage F.png|A female Blue Mage in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Blue Mage Male.png|A male Blue Mage in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Blue Mage Female.png|A female Blue Mage in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Blue Mage ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Blue Mage Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFE Blue Mage.png|Blue Mage from ''Final Fantasy Explorers. BDFF Vampire.png|Ringabel and Edea as Vampires in Bravely Default. BS Cat Master.png|Magnolia as a Catmancer in Bravely Second: End Layer. Trivia *''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' has some evidence in the source code that suggests Harley was originally intended to be a Blue Mage. de:Blaumagier es:Mago azul it:Mago blu pt-br:Mago Azul Category:Blue Mages Category:Recurring jobs